


Giros, Curvas y Posibilidades

by EternalWriter



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil en Español, Domestic Fluff, Inspirado en cosas bonitas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWriter/pseuds/EternalWriter
Summary: Neil estaba herido, y Andrew tenía una pregunta rodando y haciendo eco en su cabeza como un maldito disco rayado “¿Cuál es el punto?”





	Giros, Curvas y Posibilidades

Neil estaba herido, y Andrew tenía una pregunta rodando y haciendo eco en su cabeza como un maldito disco rayado “¿Cuál es el punto?”. El punto, el punto, el punto. Una parte de él, una que comenzaba a ser irritante y le estaba ocasionando migraña al intentar callarla, una parte fría y oscura, una parte que estaba muerta en vida le gruñia por su estupidez, por dejar que Neil se instalara tan hondo bajo sus defensas, por bajarlas para él en primer lugar, la parte muerta insistía en el error obvio de cálculo en esa elección, en lo erróneo de elegir a alguien que tenía una diana inmensa sobre su cabeza, que podía morir en cualquier momento, que atraía a los problemas como jodidas polillas a la luz. Esa parte cada vez más pequeña pero persistente que había nacido muerta a los siete años, la recelosa que insistía en tener sólo dos emociones, en no dejar a nadie entrar, esa parte se preguntaba cuál era el punto, y en días malos como aquel era difícil callarla. El punto de intentarlo, el punto de seguir allí cuando sabía que podía ser abandonado con facilidad, si hoy, como ese día cuando lo perdió de vista, cuando observó la expresión en su rostro y no supo interpretarla, cuando escuchó el _gracias _ que nunca más quería volver a escuchar de sus labios dicho en ese tono, con esa jodida expresión que de vez en cuando le causaba pesadillas. Neil pudo no volver ese día por muchas razones, por muchas de las variables. Neil pudo morir hoy de no ser porque Andrew estaba cerca.

Neil estaba herido, y una emoción a la que no quiso poner nombre se instaló en su pecho desde que lo viera acostado en la cama de sábanas blancas, tan pálido, tan jodidamente frágil que era casi demasiado para soportar. Andrew se habría ahogado sino hubiese salido de esa habitación, otra parte de él gritándole que se quedara e ignorase a la parte muerta. Andrew las ignoró a ambas. No eran las heridas bajo las vendas lo que hacían la vista insoportable, Neil había estado peor antes, de estas se curaría en un par de semanas, era la imagen que se quedó en sus retinas, mezclada con los recuerdos del día lo que lo hicieron insoportable. Andrew se pasó a la habitación de alado, creía haber escuchado la voz de Abby comentando algo al respecto pero no podía estar seguro, su memoria perfecta solo funcionaba si estaba prestando atención en primer lugar. Se recostó en la cama casi por inercia, el cansancio por fin haciendo mella ahora que sabía que Neil seguía vivo, que estaría bien. No se dio cuenta de cuando cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormido, la pregunta rondando en su cerebro todavía como una pelota de pinball macabra en un juego infinito, con diferentes tonos, para ninguno de los cuales tenía respuesta.

  
_ “ _¿Cual es el punto?”_ _

***

Supo que algo no era correcto incluso antes de abrir los ojos, y todo su cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de un arco a punto de disparar la flecha mortal. Se levantó de golpe, sintiéndose desorientado ante la habitación donde se encontraba, no la reconocía de nada. Todas las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza e intentó en vano conectar los puntos, por más que forzó a su memoria no pudo hallar el nexo que conectara los recuerdos de un Neil herido y en cama, de él durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de invitados de Abby en lo que el idiota recobrara la consciencia, y el haber llegado a la habitación de un niño. Su estado de alerta aumentó todavía más en cuanto escuchó voces que venían de algún lugar de la casa, sean quienes fueran Andrew no se iba a quedar esperando a que aparecieran primero. Así que salió de la habitación, en el pasillo frente a él había una escalera que conducía tanto arriba como abajo, y dedujo que la casa donde se encontraba tenía por lo menos dos plantas, a su izquierda dos habitaciones más, el ruido venía de la planta baja y hacía allí se dirigió con la cautela de un depredador. 

Las escaleras culminaron en una sala de estar, decorada para alguna clase de celebración, el cumpleaños de alguien quizá. Su confusión aumentó, había algo que se sentía… incorrecto, mal, que no encaja. Andrew no tendría que estar allí, pero estaba. Música suave provenía de algún punto oculto a la vista entre la sala y la cocina, podía escuchar risas y el ruido de conversaciones mezclando unas con otras, se sentía vagamente familiar, cómodo, pero no del todo. Apartó las sensaciones a un lado y continuó caminando hasta entrar de lleno en la sala de estar. Sonó un timbre.

— ¡Andwew! ¡Aawin! ¡llegaron! —Gritó con emoción una voz pequeña, una voz que a pesar de todo reconoció. Casi entró en pánico cuando un pequeño tornado salió disparado hacia la puerta a unos pocos metros lejos de él, los familiares mechones otoñales meciéndose de un lado a otro. 

— ¡No vayas tan rápido Abram! Te puedes hacer daño —Se unió la voz de un hombre al que Andrew apenas estaba conociendo, sonaba más joven también, cansado y cariñoso de una forma que le erizó cada cabello que poseía, algo estaba definitivamente mal con la escena frente a él. Stuart Hartford atrapó a un Neil de cuatro años que ya casi había llegado a la puerta, y lo cargó para que estuviera a la altura de sus ojos— Ya habíamos hablado de esto pulga, nada de correr de ese modo —lo reprendió con suavidad. 

El pequeño neil hizo pucheros, pero lo aceptó. Y Stuart terminó de llegar para recibir a sus invitados. Andrew no reconoció a la pareja frente a la puerta como sí hizo con las versiones miniatura de los hermanos Minyard, era casi macabro verse así. Stuart los dejó pasar mientras les daba la bienvenida, ellos rieron ante las maromas del pequeño Neil por bajar de sus brazos en favor de ir con sus amigos igual de emocionados.

— El cumpleañero amaneció con energía por lo visto —Dijo la mujer en lo que Stuart bajaba al suelo de nuevo a Neil para que pudiera juntarse con los gemelos. Stuart le dirigió un gesto cansado y exasperado que parecía decir un “¿Y me lo dices a mí que vivo con él?”.

— Portate bien —le recordó Stuart a su sobrino. Neil lo miró con su mejor expresión angelical.

— Siempre lo soy —Dijo el niño con una sonrisa descarada y los tres desaparecieron de la vista de los adultos entre risas traviesas, antes de que nadie pudiera decir lo contrario, como parecía ser la respuesta obvia. 

Andrew positivamente estaba apunto de entrar en pánico. Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, todo en esa escena estaba mal. Fue como si de repente todo el oxígeno se esfumara, Andrew no podía respirar, la vista se le fue nublando. Las risas aún resonaban en sus oídos cuando todo se volvió negro.

***

El primer trago de aire fue desesperado en cuanto abrió los ojos, no se oia más que la brisa y el ocasional movimiento de vida animal lejano. De nuevo, el lugar era desconocido, Andrew sintió el corazón latirle a mil por hora, la escena anterior flotando en primera plana en su memoria. Tardó bastante en calmarse lo suficiente como para analizar la información que recibía de sus sentidos, en sentir la hierba donde estaba sentado, era de madrugada o atardecer, no podía estar seguro más de que estaba en un prado. De nuevo oyó voces alarmantemente familiares acercándose y por un instante le invadió la angustia de ser reconocido, pero al igual que en la anterior escena nadie notó su presencia.

— Si o no, mí monstruo —Nunca había escuchado ese apodo dicho de esa manera, con esa entonación, con esa mirada suave y juguetona, cariñosa. Su Neil había arrancado esa palabra de su diccionario hace mucho, y no dejaba que nadie más lo usara tampoco. Estas versiones de ellos al parecer no lo habían hecho, el Andrew de treinta y nueve estaba intentando no sonreír como un demente, lucía… Feliz.

— Estas demente ¿hace cuanto planeaste esto? —La risa se filtró en su voz.

— Un tiempo. El equipo ayudó un poco —El Neil mayor tarareó, Ambos Andrew’s pudieron ver el ligero temblor en sus manos donde sostenía la cajita negra. Suave, vulnerable, esperando una respuesta— Todavía no me respondes.

— Sí —Suspiró el Andrew de treinta y nueve acercando al Neil adulto para un beso arrebatador— Contigo, en contra de mi cordura, es un si. 

— Allison y Nicky probablemente quieran ser los planificadores, y el resto también van a buscar meter su cuchara en la sopa —Advirtió Neil, luciendo de alguna forma más fuerte a pesar de la vulnerabilidad en su rostro. Su sonrisa era de alguna manera más luminosa que el amanecer a sus espaldas. El Andrew adulto hizo una pausa, después dijo.

— ¿Es muy necesario que vengan? —El fastidio y el dolor eran fingidos. Neil le siguió el juego luciendo ofendido. 

— ¡Andrew! —Una censura que no llegaba a sus ojos demasiado azules, que se desvanecía a algo más serio— Van a ser una pesadilla total si no los invitamos… 

— ¿Pero? —Musitó su Yo Adulto, intuyendo. 

— Tú dices lo que quieres hacer y lo hacemos —Dijo Neil. El Neil que no era el suyo, besando de mariposa a un Andrew que no era él— Puede ser algo privado si quieres, solo tú y yo, en algún lugar apartado de todos. Con algunos de ellos, o con todos, o podemos aceptar las nada sutiles indirectas de mi tío y dejar que él se encargue de los gastos. No me importa mientras sea contigo.

La visión fue casi demasiado para soportar, Andrew corrió en dirección contraria hasta desvanecerse de nuevo.

***

Le tomó un par de sustos darse cuenta de que estaba perdido, de forma muy literal, en un camino de posibilidades, de decisiones que cambiaron el curso de su vida en tantas maneras que perdió la cuenta al cabo de un tiempo, pudieron ser minutos o años, no tenía manera de asegurarlo, y no todos fueron buenos escenarios. En algunos había demasiada muerte para ser soportable, en algunos podía ver como la inevitable separación los consumía a ambos de maneras tan distintas como similares, un paso mal dado en la bañera, una pelea, la simple causalidad de no reaccionar a tiempo o en el momento y lugar equivocados, y entonces llegaban las lágrimas, o las miradas vacías, el dolor, el aislamiento. En otros todo sucedía tan suave que casi daba dolor observarlos, había hecho recuerdos de recuerdos ajenos, los tenía de todas clases, infinitas primeras veces, primeros besos, primera escapada, citas en el parque, paseos en el auto, casi nunca encontraba peleas, casi siempre había acuerdos, acampadas en el bosque, paseos a la playa, besos en la biblioteca, en la cafetería, en los vestuarios, primeras veces conociendo a las figuras paternas que ambos tuvieran en esa historia, en esa vida que no era la suya. 

De alguna manera no muy sorprendente las más difíciles de ver eran las que incluían sexo, no en todas había dolor y abuso y miedo de pasado al respecto, pero en las que lo había le llenaban el pecho de... Emoción. Pura y dura Emoción. En algunas había tanta inocencia... besos torpes, risas y burlas bienintencionadas para ocultar o _a causa de_ los nervios. Andrew sabía que todas y cada una de esas historias, de esos giros y curvas, se quedarían grabados a fuego permanente en su memoria, y ya no tanto porque esta fuera eidética. Habían toda clase de regalos, los libros, las figuritas de cristal, las palabras dichas y no dichas, las fotografías, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada mirada que parecía decir un simple “Aquí estoy y no me iré”, “Aquí estoy, y te elijo”. Cada vez que lo perdió, cada vez que creyó hacerlo y no fue así, cada vez que lo tuvo desde el principio, en las que se encontraron por el camino, las que eran ridículas. En algunas vidas tuvieron alas, en algunas vidas observó a los dioses de los que los Foxes hablaban cuando el tema salió a colación. Ninguna de ellas era la que él buscaba, aún cuando algunas se parecieran mucho, él siempre sabía cuando no eran la de él.

***

Andrew quería recuperar su vida. No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a buscar el camino de regreso hasta que llegó a su destino. “¿Cual es el punto?” volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Sentía urgencia. Reconoció la habitación de invitados de Abby, y el ruido de diez u once personas en una habitación demasiado pequeña para albergar a tantos, el reloj de la mesita de noche indicaba que habían pasado cuatro horas exactas desde que se acostó allí por primera vez. No se sintió como esa cantidad de tiempo en absoluto. Estaba de pie antes de registrarlo, entrando en la cocina de Abby desde donde provenían las voces. Neil, el muy idiota estaba de pie contra el marco de la puerta, una batalla perdida respecto al resto que insistían en que debía descansar. Una parte de Andrew estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero la otra sin embargo no pudo concentrarse en nada más excepto que era este, este idiota adicto a la adrenalina del Exy, este mártir que nadie pidió, este hombre, este niño, este Neil Abram Josten. Este era el suyo. 

— Deberías estar en cama descansando. 

De alguna manera eso fue lo primero que dijo al verlo. Neil, Su Neil, le devolvió la mirada de inmediato, como siempre lo hacía. Pero no le dió tiempo a contestar algo con su estúpida boca inteligente, las conversaciones del equipo pudieron o no haber muerto a su alrededor. Andrew no lo sabía ni le importaba en ese momento. Andrew cargó a Neil en brazos tomándolo por sorpresa, no se alejó sin embargo, aceptando el repentino arrebato con naturalidad hasta que fue dejado con más delicadeza de la que cualquiera de los dos iba a admitir en voz alta sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Neil lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y maravilla en esos ojos demasiado azules que resaltaban aún más con el rubor que iba desde los pómulos hasta el cuello. También había un poco de culpa y disculpa, pero Andrew después lidiaría con eso. Mientras tanto se deleitaba en la acción de poder sostenerlo del rostro y sentir como se aferraba a él en un abrazo cuidadoso, no era común que Andrew aceptara dar muestras de afecto tan públicas, mucho menos iniciarlas como lo hizo, pero el hecho era que por esa vez no le importaba en lo más mínimo quien los viera con tal de que no se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos. Creyó escuchar a Nicky decir algo sobre desmayos y el fin de los tiempos en cuanto besó a su novio, pero de nuevo, no podía importarle menos. 

— No vuelvas a darme un susto como ese ¿Entiendes? No tienes permitido morir en mi guardia —Dijo Andrew. Estaban frente con frente, los ojos de Neil brillaban, y se mordía los labios tan fuerte como podía para intentar contener la sonrisa de idiota que ambos sabían que quería dejar libre.

— Lo prometo —Dijo Neil, no resistiendo ya la sonrisa. Andrew se juró hacer que esa expresión fuese una constante en sus vidas.

  
  


— Por alguna razón no te creo que lo cumplas al pie de la letra —Ironizó, alzando una ceja. Neil se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo.

— Yo no los busco.

— No, eres todavía peor, los atraes y eso te convierte en uno también. 

— Pero soy tu problema —Dijo Neil.

Se miraron por un breve instante. Entonces Andrew volvió a sorprender a Neil (por una vez, para variar). No tenía idea de qué expresión tendría en cuanto le dió la primera sonrisa real, feroz, con un filo que no era para lastimar, a Neil. Una sonrisa pequeña que mostraba parte de sus dientes. 

— Muy cierto, eres mío. Porque yo no comparto.

Sus palabras causaron un pequeño caos detrás de ellos, un cuerpo cayendo, gritos ahogados y alguna que otra maldición antes de que alguien más los corriera del lugar a todos. Era un caos del cual Andrew se encargaría más tarde, mucho, mucho más tarde, porque ahora tenía a Neil frente a él con una expresión que nunca le había visto antes en esta vida, en Su vida, y quería mantenerla todo lo que pudiera.

¿Cual es el punto? Volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Ahora tenía una respuesta.


End file.
